gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Asterith
Geography Asterith has several rivers flowing through it, though none on the scale of the Mularuhm. The largest of the rivers is the Asterith River, ironically one of the only not colonized by the Deep Dwarves, due to its high sulfur content. The Asterith is rather shallow, running through the yellow rocks of the sulfur deposits within the region it has taken on some of the color and while not drinkable, still draws some to it simply to see its strange color. The Deep Dwarven capital city is located in Zilired, a three-cave complex where the largest Amoeba Ooze farms are. The cavern is less massive than the cavern housing Dag Torum in Mularuhm, with lower ceilings and a damper atmosphere because of it. Small streams and trickles run through the complex and onward to join the Asterith and feed the Ooze farms which the Deep Dwarves make their homes near. Though not conventional farms, the Deep Dwarves manage to utilize the full area of the space, growing oozes along the stream banks and along the damp walls and ceilings and harvesting them with careful scraping and shaving. The majority of Deep Dwarven homes are small holes, tunneled into the walls that lead into more expanded dormitories where the Dwarves live. This limits the interference of the Dwarves on the habitat of the Oozes. Finally, Haiacia Falls is believed to be the largest waterfall under the southern mountains, with a 300-foot straight drop. The Falls come at the end of the Asterith, as the chalky yellow river spills down into the Carmine Sea. Unlike the Mularuhm this Fall is not inhabited by the Dwarves of Asterith and remains a stock, natural beauty of the region. People Asterith is home to the Deep Dwarves, a race similar to the Mularuhm. They live further underground, alongside lesser rivers than the Mularuhm. It is in the damp caves quite alongside these rivers that they farm their Amoeba Oozes, their main food source. The Deep Dwarves appear largely similar to the Dwarves of Mularuhm with thick bushy hair and beards and a general stocky shape. Unlike the Mularuhm Dwarves however the Deep Dwarves are often lighter of skin and hair color, and the pupils of their eyes have grown larger and adapted more fully to the darkness of the caves, making them more sensitive to light. Also, unlike the Dwarves of Mularuhm, the Deep Dwarves seem more virile and capable of producing female offspring which has been a boon to the Mularuhm who have slowly but surely begun to interbreed with those of Asterith. The Deep Dwarves follow a similar Clan system as the Dwarves of Mularuhm, though before the arrival of the Mularuhm they had not developed a clear caste system, though they have taken to it readily with its introduction. The Ringmaker Clan of Mularuhm has been given the same place within Asterith as it carries within Mularuhm and the Dwarves of Asterith sat upon the Clan Council when it ruled in interim between Kalderdan and Konhagen. This time helped develop ties and relations between the Deep Dwarves and Mularuhm Dwarves and the two people now consider themselves largely one in the same. Resources Amoeba Colonial Oozes are farmed by the Deep Dwarves for food. While it is unknown if others will develop a taste for them, alchemists have shown an interest in them, as have boatbuilders hoping to use them as a substitute for Tar. Sulfur is found in the Asterith River, and is valued by alchemists. Due to the adaptation of the Deep Dwarves to the darkness of the cave system they do not desire light nor mining resources from timber as the Dwarves of Mularuhm do, however the Deep Dwarves do have a great desire for spices as their main food of Oozes are rather bland in taste. Religion The Deep Dwarves follow a similar form of ancestor worship to the Mularuhm, though theirs is more focused on the family rather than on the society as a whole, due to their lack of unification. References http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=17850169&postcount=28 Category:Regions Category:Underground Regions Category:Regions in the Salterri Imperium Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Underground Regions of Telluris